I Told You
by FanFictionFan9876
Summary: AU to Twilight.  Firmly Tate, implied McAbby and Gabby friendship.  COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**I Told You, Chapter 1.**

"Tony, how can you be serious?" McGee asked, incredulity in his voice.

"Easy Probie," Tony grinned at him. "There are some things that you will never know about women."

"Tony, I know enough about women." Tony laughed loudly.

"You? You know _enough_ about women? Come on Probie. Let's be serious, you probably wouldn't even know what o do with it."

"That's an inappropriate comment, even for you Tony," replied McGee.

"What's inappropriate?" Kate asked as she walked in, placing her bag on her desk.

"Nothing Kate," Tony replied, flashing a warning look at McGee. "How are you this morning?" Kate flashed him a wary look.

"I'm fine, thank you, Tony. Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" Tony trailed off, as he headed to his desk, a grin etched onto his face.

"Tony!" Kate warned. "You're not normally this civilized. Why do you ask?"

"Kate, can't a guy ask his co-worker how she is in the morning?"

"Normally, yes he can, but you're not normal, Tony." She grinned at him sweetly.

"So, I'm above-average then?" Tony quipped. Kate giggled despite herself, and shook her head.

"I'd say you're below average," McGee chimed in. Kate laughed. "Not talking to you, Probie!"

"Grab your gear! Get Ducky!" Gibbs' barked from the stairs leading to MTAC.

"Where we heading boss?" Tony asked.

"Norfolk. Dead navy commander. No more details yet. Let's go!"

"Shotgun," Kate called from the elevator.

"Damn," Tony whispered as he slipped in next to her.

"A gunshot wound to the head, Jethro. Our Navy Commander died instantly."

"Time of death Duck?" Gibbs asked. Ducky chuckled.

"One moment, Jethro," Ducky replied, taking the probe from Jimmy, and delicately sliding inside the corpse's liver. Reading the temperature, Ducky sighed.

"He died approximately 4 hours ago."

"Coincides with the Commander going down in front of the Marines." Kate interjected.

"Doesn't explain how he was shot on base, in front of dozens of Marines, Kate." Gibbs retorted.

"Guy hiding? He must have had a pretty good shot, boss. One shot to the head." Tony stated.

"I can see that DiNozzo. Kate, you and Tony go and get statements from the Marines over there," Gibbs said, pointing at the large crowd of Marines, standing to attention. "McGee!"

"Yes, Boss?"

"I need measurements!"

"On it!"

Kate and Tony walked up to the Marines waiting for them.

"I'm NCIS Special Agent Todd, this is Special Agent DiNozzo, we would like to ask you a few questions about the Commander's shooting."

"Not a lot to tell, ma'am." A marine said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"We didn't hear a gunshot, and the Commander just went down. There is no way someone could have shot him from close range. Weapons are kept in a lockup, which is monitored constantly."

"What are you saying Corporal?" Kate asked.

"Sniper, Ma'am."

"Does the Commander have any enemies on base?" Kate asked.

"No Ma'am," came the synchronous reply.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Sir!"

"That'll be all." Kate dismissed them.

"Thank you Ma'am." The Marines left one by one, as Kate and Tony headed towards Gibbs.

"What did you find out?" Gibbs asked, as he noted something down, and Jimmy was loading the body into the truck.

"Sniper must've killed him Gibbs. No gunshot was heard, and all base weapons are in a secure lockup monitored 24/7."

"Check out the lock up, McGee!" Gibbs barked.

"Yes Boss!" McGee replied, hurrying towards the base's lockup.

"Why would a sniper target a random Navy commander?" Gibbs asked.

"Money?" Tony queried.

"Enemies?" Gibbs asked.

"None, according to the Marines, but I'll check his service record when we get back," Kate replied. "Not to mention, money doesn't fit Tony. He wasn't involved in any accounting aspects."

"You don't have to be, for it to be money, Kate." Gibbs retorted, as he climbed back into the truck.

"I've investigated his service record and it's clean Gibbs. Not one bad report. He was an excellent officer."

"I looked at his bank account, Boss. I say quite large sums of money being transferred out of the account in cash withdrawals. I thought he was having an affair, so I asked Abby to get me into the Commander's email…" Tony trailed off.

"What Tony?" Gibbs asked, impatiently.

"He _was _having an affair. Along with another affair. Two affairs at the same time, boss."

"We have motive!" Exclaimed Gibbs. "Affair leads to a jilted wife, who kills him, or hires someone to do it."

"You've got to give the guy credit, if you think about it."

"I can't believe you just said that, Tony."

"Think about it. He kept two women secret from each other, and his _wife_. I don't know how he pulled it off. It seemed to be going on for months."

"So, you can only cheat with one woman."

"I've never cheated Kate. I may be many things, but cheater is not one of them."

Gibbs snapped his cell closed.

"Got a text from Abby."

Kate, Tony and Gibbs walked into the perky Goth's lab. Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow, which she gleefully accepted.

"What did you want Abby?"

"Ducky's one the line, because I can confirm that our Commander was shot by a sniper. Judging by the remains of the bullet, he was a fantastic marksman."

"Jethro, the shot was a clean kill. Through and through."

"Range, Abby?"

"600 meters?"

"Asking or telling?"

"Telling Gibbs," she smiled up at him. He grinned at her back.

"Jethro! Judging by the results of the autopsy, we are dealing with a professional." Ducky finished solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Told You, Chapter 2.**

"Boss, I've got a problem!" McGee called.

"What is it McGee?"

"They've found a dead body at Quantico Naval Base."

"Give it it another team, McGee. We're a little tied up if you hadn't noticed."

"I, err, would boss, but…" McGee hesitated, Gibbs walked up to him menacingly.

"What is it, McGee?"

"Boss. They, err," he hesitated again.

"Spit it out McGee," Gibbs breathed, leaning over McGee's desk.

"There is a note with your name on it; on the body; Boss."

"Get your gear, we're heading to Quantico!" Gibbs called.

Kate and Tony, grabbed their guns, and PDAs and headed towards the elevator. Gibbs and McGee followed them.

Gibbs slipped his hat onto his head, as he stepped out of the van. Tony, Kate and McGee followed Gibbs towards the body. Ducky was crouched over the body, and Jimmy was busying himself with various instruments.

"What we got Duck?"

"A bullet wound to the heart. Bullet seems to have pierced the heart, resulting in immediate death."

"Time?" Gibbs asked, as Ducky pulled the probe from the liver.

"Approximately two hours, Jethro," Ducky replied.

"Tony! Photos. Kate! Measurements! McGee! Try to find bullet casings!" Gibbs called as he walked around the body, inspecting it. His brow furrowed with each step.

"What is it boss?" Tony asked.

"Something doesn't add up."

"What?" Kate asked.

"He still has his valuables. It rules out robbery. No defensive wounds suggests he knew his attacker…"

"Or the attacker took him by surprise?" Kate finished. Gibbs grinned.

"There's nothing more I can do here, Jethro. Once we get to the lab, I'll pull the bullet from him, and send it to Abby so it can be traced."

"Thanks, Duck!" Gibbs called. "McGee! Find anything?"

"No shell casings Boss. Whoever shot the Commander, cleared up after himself."

"Professional, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Could be," came the reply.

"Why would a professional shoot, two Naval officers with no connection to each other?" Kate asked.

"How do you know that?" Gibbs asked.

"I remember his service record Gibbs. These two never served together. Not to mention, the note. It was for you. The shooter could have some personal with you, and killed these officers to get your attention."

"Get the note to Abby, Tony."

"Already done Boss."

"We're done. Let's find out if Abby's got something."

"Abby you have anything for us?" Gibbs asked, as he handed her a Caf-pow.

"Nothing yet. I've just gotten the bullet from Ducky. I'm running it now."

"Let us know, when you've got something," Gibbs called as he turned to leave. A beeping stopped him. His phone rang.

"Gibbs?" Gibbs answered.

"I've got something," Abby told him. Gibbs closed his phone and walked over to her. "It seems that the bullet has hit a red flag."

"What case is it attached to?"

"Not what case, but rather who, Gibbs."

"Who, Abby?"

"This bullet is from the same gun, that Ari used to shoot you."

"Packages, guys," the letter-carrier called.

"Thanks, Toby," Kate smiled, as she took hers. Tony thanked him as well, as did McGee. Gibbs merely nodded. Slicing open the envelope, he pulled out a sniper's bullet. Holding it up, he examined it. Kate, Tony and McGee just stared.

"Who's it from Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"Ari."

"Ari?" Tony queried.

"The bullet from the naval commander's heart was from the same gun, that Ari used to shoot me."

"This is all Ari?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied solemnly.

"I'll get a detail to protect you, Gibbs." Kate immediately picked up the phone. Like a shot, Gibbs stood up and walked over to her desk, placing his finger on the phone, hanging up.

"You'll do no such thing, Kate. I want him to think that I'm vulnerable." He paused. "You'll all go about your normal business. He's trying to get under our skin. Don't let him!" Gibbs left, and headed towards MTAC.

"What did you get McGee?" Tony asked. Gingerly McGee opened his package. It was a photo.

"Who's the photo of?" Kate asked.

"Abby."

Tony and Kate rushed over to their desks, and opened theirs. Tony pulled out a picture of Kate, and Kate of Tony. Tony showed McGee, but Kate just stuffed hers into her draw and locked it.

"What's yours Kate?" Tony asked.

"Nothing," came the blunt reply. He's trying to get inside our heads. I'm ignoring it. I'm going to see Abby." Kate walked briskly to the elevator and pressed the button for Abby's lab.

"Abby, I have a problem," Kate whined.

"What is it Kate?"

"Ari sent us packages. I got a picture of Tony."

"Why is that a problem, apart from the obvious reason?"

"I kinda…" She trailed off.

"Kinda what?" Abby pressed.

"Kinda…" She breathed heavily, before muttering. "Have feelings for him."

"Didn't quite catch that Kate."

"I have feelings for Tony, Abby. I don't know what to do." Kate whined.

"I know this is difficult Kate, but remember Gibbs' rule on dating co-workers."

"Yeah, don't do it."

"Look, if you're really worried about Tony, why don't you look out for him. I wouldn't make it obvious, Gibbs will tell. He always does." Abby smiled at her reassuringly.

"Thanks, Abby." Kate grinned at her. "Do you fancy some lunch?"

"I would but…" Abby trailed off uncertainly.

"But…" Kate repeated.

"Tim already asked me. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure. No problem." Kate turned on her heel and was about to walk out the door, when she turned back to Abby. "Have fun!"

With a knowing grin and wink, Kate disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Told You, Chapter 3.**

"Hey, Kate do you fancy grabbing some lunch, or did you make plans with Abby?" Tony posed, as Kate exited the elevator.

"Uh, sure. Abby's with Tim anyway, and Gibbs is holed up in MTAC. Anywhere in mind?" Kate asked.

"Not really. Just figured the moment might take us somewhere." Tony grinned at her. Kate giggled.

"I'll just get my purse."

Kate and Tony entered the elevator, banter flying between them. Exiting the cool building, the sighed heavily as the warm sunlight hit their bodies.

"Do you want something in particular Tony?"

"There's a cafe close by Kate." Tony replied. Tony offered her his arm, and giggling she took it, and he lead her the short walk to the cafe. Sitting inside, they ordered, joking and laughing until, their orders were served.

"I'll be right back, Tony. I'd start without me."

"Okay, Kate." He flashed her a grin, and she stuck her tongue out at him cheekily, not even thinking.

She headed to the bathroom. Entering one of the unoccupied stalls, she heard the door and swing close. Ignoring it, she as taken by surprise when, her stall door smashed open, and a fist connect sharply with her temple. Feeling herself being caught, she passed out.

A few minutes passed, and Tony had started his meal. He was halfway through, when he checked his watch. Kate had been in the bathroom for a good fifteen minutes.

"It doesn't take that long to have a pee does it?" Tony whispered to himself. He got up, and headed to the ladies bathroom. Gingerly, he opened the door a fraction.

"Kate?" He called. No answer. "Kate?"

Tony carefully stepped inside the bathroom, and noticed the shards of wood on the floor. Rushing over to the stall, he noticed Kate's bag, but no Kate. Cursing, Tony didn't see Ari behind him. He didn't see the chloroformed cloth, until it was over his mouth. He struggled valiantly, eventually succumbing, and passing out. Ari let him fall to the ground, before pulling him from the bathroom.

"Where's Tony and Kate?" Gibbs barked at McGee.

"I think they went out to lunch."

"That was ninety minutes ago, McGee."

"Boss, I've been here forty-five minutes. They weren't here when I got back, and haven't been seen."

"Ari!" Gibbs raged. "Ari's got them McGee. Get a trace on their cell phones, I want to know exactly where they are."

"On it boss!"

Grunting, he awoke. His arms were above his head, and his feet didn't quite touch the ground. His entire body was racked with pain. He looked down at his body, and there were numerous bruises and cuts. He was shirtless. He looked from side to side, and saw Kate. She was unconscious.

"Kate!" Tony called. "Kate!"

Kate awoke with a start. She was tied to, but her feet touched the floor. Her lips was bruised and cut.

"Where are we?"

"Not a clue, Kate. I'm guessing Ari got to us. I went to look for you in the bathroom, you weren't there and got knocked out."

The cell door opens and Ari calmly walks in.

"Ah, Tony. Caitlyn. You've awoken. Welcome."

"What do you want, you bastard?" Kate spat.

"Caitlyn, please. Do we have to so unpleasant?"

"Well, you've got us tied up, and I'm banged up, not to mention Kate's busted lip."

"Ah, yes. That was a little unfortunate. One of my associates was a little over zealous in his attempt to subdue you, Caitlyn."

"What do you want?" Kate spat again.

"My first target is Gibbs. The rest of his team are bonuses. You see, my mission is to prove myself."

"Prove yourself? How?" Tony asked.

"Killing Gibbs, Tony. If I have to I will kill you two, Agent McGee and Abby Scuito. I would rather not, but if the circumstances force my hand…" Ari trailed off, a malicious smile on his face. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I take it you got my packages?"

Tony and Kate glared at him, and Ari chuckled.

"Tony, did you like my picture of Caitlyn. I must say, I am not a prolific photographer, but I do rather like it. How about you Caitlyn? How was my photograph of Tony?"

Kate sat at him. It fell short of the target. He tutted and shook his head. Winking and smiling at them he left the cell, slamming the door shut behind him.

"You got a picture of me Kate?"

"Tony, we're stuck in a cell, and all you can think about is your vanity?"

"I wasn't thinking of my vanity." Tony replied.

"Yeah, I got a picture of you, and you, one of me. He's is trying to intimidate us." Tony fidgeted. "What are you doing Tony?"

"I think I work my hand free." Tony grunted as he worked his hand slowly out of the ropes hold. Eventually, his right hand slipped free. Making a hole large enough, he slipped his hand back inside the noose, as the door swung open.

"Tony, I have good news for you," Ari told him ominously. "Caitlyn here is going to be asked a few questions. Her treatment will depend on her answers. If she answers satisfactorily then, she won't be _coerced_."

"You lay a finger on her…" Tony warned.

"You'll do what, Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony freed his hand and punched Ari in the face, connected sharply with his jaw. Ari fell to the ground, as Tony freed himself. Ari pulled out a gun, and shot Tony in the gut. Ari stood up, standing over him, watching the blood pool out of Tony, as Kate sobbed.

"Tony, that really was unnecessary." Ari flashed a grin at Kate, before leaving.

Kate struggled against her restraints.

"Tony!" She paused, not receiving an answer. "Tony!" He lay there, breathing shallowly. With a cry, Kate freed herself and rushed over to Tony. She lifted his head, cradling him, crying, before inspecting the wound. "Tony! Stay with me!"

Hearing footsteps, Kate flashed a glance at the door. She carefully rested his head on the floor, and rushed to the door. Waiting to the side, she waited for it to open. Ari walked in, looking down at Tony, and then at the place, where Kate was tied up. Kate kicked the door closed, and punched Ari in the face. He recoiled, before she kicked him in the gut. Reaching forward, she pulled his gun from his belt and shot him twice in the chest.

Ari collapsed to the ground, smiling up at her. She looked down at him, fury etched into every feature. She squeezed the trigger twice, aimed at his head. His head exploded with each impact.

"I told you I would shoot you."

Satisfied, he was dead, she ripped off his shirt, and rushed over to Tony. Pulling off Ari's belt, she balled up the shirt, and placed it over Tony's wound. Using the belt to apply pressure, and keep the shirt in place, Kate held Tony close to her. She could hear voices outside the door. She searched Ari for more bullets, but failed to find any. Checking the gun, she calculated that she had ten shots left.

"Tony! You have to help me. I need you to help me get you out of here. Can you do that?" Kate asked. Tony nodded and he limply put his arm around her. She pulled him up, Tony trying his best to help. Opening the door, Kate checked the surroundings. A shot rang out, and pierced the wall next to her head. She rested against the door. Tony took his arm off her, as Kate waltzed around and fired shots in the general direction of the attackers. Glaring down the dimly lit corridor, she noted that she had hit her target.

Tony staggered towards her, and she wrapped his arm back around her shoulders. They slowly made their way through the labyrinth of corridors. Kate fired off shots, taking the guns from those she killed, when she was out of ammo.

After some time, they found what seemed to be an exit. The corridor was littered with crates. Kate heard loud noises, and placed Tony on the floor, and crouched over him protectively. She rested her elbows atop of the crate, and waited.

The first enemy rounded the corner, and Kate shot him cleanly in the head. More and more enemies came, and Kate picked them off. After what felt like an eternity, Kate had shot every last terrorist. She carefully walked up to the bodies, and swapped her gun. Searching each body, she found a cell phone. Running back to Tony, she crouched down next to him, and flipped open the phone.

"Kate," Tony whispered.

"Yeah, Tony. I'm here." Kate smiled at him.

"Leave."

"I'm not leaving Tony. Don't be stupid."

"Kate, I'm not getting out of here alive. Go!"

Kate tapped Tony on top of the head softly, before resting her forehead on his, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Tony DiNozzo. I have a cellphone and a gun. You're going to get out of here. You're not going to die! You're going to live, Tony!"

Tony choked out a chuckle.

"You can be quite persuasive Kate Todd."


	4. Chapter 4

Kate picked up Tony, with his help, and they staggered towards the door. As soon as they were out, Kate dialed 911, and called for an ambulance. Once the call was over she called Gibbs.

"Gibbs! It's Kate."

"Kate where are you?"

"I don't know. Ari kidnapped us. I've called an ambulance for Tony, we're going to Bethesda."

"We'll meet you there!" Gibbs barked.

Kate hung up, and sat Tony down. He was pale, and breathing heavily. She squeezed his hand, as she held his head to her, tears rolling down her cheeks silently. She heard the distinctive sounds of an ambulance's siren. Cop cars were following. They screeched to halt in front of the pair. Medics rushed to Tony, and placed him onto a gurney.

"Im Special Agent Kate Todd. Officers, secure the area, no-one is allowed to go inside the building until Special Agent Gibbs arrives!"

"Where are you going Ma'am?"

"Where does it look like? Hospital."

Kate climbed into the back of the ambulance, and grabbed Tony's hand protectively, squeezing it. The ambulance raced to Bethesda, the medics desperately trying to keep Tony alive. As soon as they parked, Tony was rushed into surgery, while Kate was reluctantly herded into a waiting room.

Minutes felt like hours, before Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Ducky arrived. Kate rushed to Gibbs and wrapped her arms around him, her sobs becoming vocal for the first time.

"I can't let him die Gibbs."

"Kate you did the best you could. He's in good hands now."

"Ari's dead. I shot him four times. The local LEO's are there, protecting the crime scene."

"I would've liked to have killed him myself." Gibbs looked down at her good-naturedly.

"Sorry Gibbs," Kate grinned up at him, through tears.

Hours passed, Ducky plying Kate with tea. Abby held onto Kate, only letting go when she went to the bathroom, Gibbs taking over. Early the next morning, the doctor came into see them.

"How is he?" Kate asked immediately.

"We removed the bullet, but there was extensive internal bleeding. How he has managed to live this long is a miracle. He's in ICU at the moment."

"I want to see him," Kate insisted.

"He's not conscious Mrs…"

"Kate Todd, and I don't care." Kate informed him, as she brushed passed him. The doctor made to protest, but Gibbs' stare made him back down.

"I can't let the rest of you go in," the doctor told Gibbs. He nodded and turned to Abby and McGee. Jerking his head to the exit, they took the hint and left, Abby sobbing into McGee's shoulder. The doctor left, shaking his head.

"Jethro, I know what your thinking. Sometimes rules don't apply."

"I know Duck. I know."

Kate placed a chair at Tony's bedside, before grabbing his hand, and holding it to her mouth. The beeps and blips of the machines, he was hooked up to rang as background noise, her focus purely on him. She slowly fell asleep, her head on the bed, his hand close to her.

Kate stayed by his bedside for days. Not returning home or to the office. Gibbs and the team came by, and kept her updated. Gibbs told her he shot the remains of Ari, in an effort to cheer her up, but a smile never crossed her lips. Ducky regaled tales from his youth, but Kate barely seemed to hear him.

Over a week had passed, and the doctors had given up on asking her to leave. Instead the nurses made sure she ate and drank. Kate was dozing one night, when Tony's hand moved. Waking her up, she looked up at him. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"Ow," he croaked.

"I told you, Tony." Kate said, with a relieved grin on her face.


End file.
